Notice Me
by Arkiru 32
Summary: Laki-laki polos yang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang putri kaya. Bagaimanakah akhir dari cerita mereka? Ini adalah kisah pendek bersambung antara Naruto dan Shion.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice me**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Pairing: NaruShion**

**_..._**

_Warning: Gaje, OOC, Alur Kilat, Typo, dsb._

_Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, bukan saya_.

...

**Chapter 1**

Naruto hingga saat ini masih belum mengerti sama sekali apa arti cinta itu. Dia masih penasaran dengan maksud dari satu kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf itu. Maklum saja di usianya yang sudah 18 tahun sudah semestinya dia paham soal masalah percintaan. Bagi Naruto, percintaan adalah sesuatu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan pertemanan biasa. Saling berbicara, berbagi perasaan dan bersenang-senang adalah hal-hal yang menurutnya sama adanya pada konteks percintaan dan pertemanan. Bukannya dia jarang bergaul, hanya saja sikap polosnya yang masih menjadi bawaan sejak kecilnya masih saja tertanam di dalam diri pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, sekarang Naruto sedang menyiram tanaman yang berjajar di pagar. Sambil menyiram satu per satu tanaman yang ada disitu, Naruto bersiul-siul melantunkan lagu kesukaannya. Hingga pada saat sesudah menyiram pun, dia masih saja bersiul.

"Hei kamu" panggil seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah tetangganya sendiri, Shion.

Shion adalah putri keluarga kaya raya yang kebetulan tinggal bersebelahan dengan rumah keluarga Naruto yang sederhana. Jika dilihat-lihat, kedua rumah itu nampak mencolok perbedaannya. Rumah Shion tentu saja lebih bagus dan lebih besar dari rumah Naruto.

Walaupun berbeda tingkatan sosial, Naruto mau saja berteman dengan Shion dan menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Di sisi lain, Shion sebenarnya menyukai Naruto. Berbagai cara sudah dilakukan oleh Shion dan pada akhirnya semua itu berakhir dengan kegagalan yang didasari oleh sikap polos Naruto.

"Ada apa? Baru aku mau masuk rumah nih" balas Naruto dengan wajah malas.

"Tadi itu.. lagu yang sedang populer itu kan?" tanya Shion.

"Ah ya, aku suka lagu itu. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Naruto.

"Ya, etto.. aku juga suka lagunya" Shion beralasan.

"Masa?" Naruto kelihatan tidak yakin dengan apa yang Shion katakan.

"Hihihi kamu benar-benar menggemaskan! Ya iyalah aku suka lagu itu. Makanya aku tanya" jawab Shion tertawa kecil.

"Hoamm.. Mau tidur siang dulu ah" tutup Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

"Kamu mendengarkanku tidak sih?" ujar Shion sweatdrop.

Naruto menutup rapat pintu rumah dan berbaring dengan rileks di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Hanya dengan memejamkan matanya sekejap, dia sudah tertidur pulas dan ngorok dengan bisingnya.

Saat sedang asyik tidur siang, Shion diam-diam memasuki rumah Naruto dan melihatnya tidur dengan posisi yang tidak biasanya. Shion kembali tertawa melihat Naruto dalam posisi tengkurap dengan mulut yang menganga. Dengan kamera ponsel yang dia miliki, Shion memotret wajah bodoh Naruto.

"Ada petir!" kaget Naruto gara-gara sinar blitz dari ponsel Shion.

"Hahahahaha" Shion malah makin tertawa.

"Jangan ganggu aku tidur dong, kaget nih" kata Naruto protes.

"Shion-chan, sejak kapan datang kemari?" tanya ibunya Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki muncul dari dapur rumah.

"Ano.. tante.. Baru saja aku datang kesini" jawab Shion malu-malu.

"Dia mengganggu tidur siangku yang enak tadi bu" Naruto mengadu.

"Selain tidur dan makan, apalagi yang kamu biasa lakukan kalau di rumah, Naruto? Bagus kalau Shion-chan membangunkanmu" Kushina malah tidak peduli.

"Ah ibu! Selalu saja membela dia" omel Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Kushina menarik Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Shion dan mulai berbisik "Dia kan suka padamu sejak lama, baka! Hargailah perasaannya. Apalagi dia itu perempuan"

"Kalau suka, berteman saja tidak apa-apa kan bu. Sama saja kan?" jawab Naruto berbisik juga.

"Ih kau ini! Dia mau lebih dari sekedar menjadi temanmu, kau tahu?" balas Kushina.

"Jangan bilang dia mau aku menjadi budaknya?!" kata Naruto masih berbisik.

_TUNGGG..._

Benjolan besar di kepala Naruto muncul karena jitakan Kushina yang tersulut emosinya karena kepolosan putra semata wayangnya sendiri.

"Aduh, kenapa ibu malah marah padaku?" tanya Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian, aku pulang saja" Shion mulai angkat bicara dan memakai sendalnya lagi.

"Shion-chan, tidak usah buru-buru. Ayo sini temani aku dan Naruto membuat daging panggang bersama-sama" kata Kushina menghadang Shion secepat kilat.

"E-eh, baiklah" jawab Shion.

"Hei baka, buka jendelanya. Kita makan siang pakai yakiniku sekarang" suruh Kushina pada Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi aku.. Merepotkan" gumam Naruto seraya menggeser jendelanya.

Di atas meja sudah Kushina siapkan kompor pemanggang kecil dan beberapa potong daging dan sayuran. Melihat Kushina memotong daging begitu lihainya, Naruto bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, ibu jago sekali memotong daging yakinikunya" puji Naruto.

"Biasa saja kok" ujar Kushina merendah.

Shion terlihat iri dan ingin juga dipuji oleh Naruto. Andaikan saja dirinya berada dalam posisi Kushina saat ini, mungkin Shion akan merasa sangat gembira setinggi langit.

"Shion-chan mau coba juga?" kata Kushina yang sedari tadi menyadari kalau Shion terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Boleh tante" jawab Shion mengambil pisau yang diserahkan Kushina.

"Ah pasti bakal lama nih" kata Naruto menghela nafas.

_PLETAKK..._

"A-aku akan menunggu" ujar Naruto dengan benjolan yang kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Lihatlah" kata Shion menyayat dan memotong daging tersebut dengan begitu perlahan.

Naruto dengan serius memperhatikan Shion yang sedang memotong daging, sedangkan Shion merasa gugup karena pandangan mata Naruto yang tidak sedetik pun bergerak ke arah lain.

Hasil potongan daging Shion bahkan jauh terlihat lebih bagus daripada Kushina. Dengan tatapan heran, Kushina membandingkan kedua daging yang dia pegang dengan seksama.

'Aku kalah oleh gadis kaya itu. Orang kaya dan sederhana memang jauh beda' batin Kushina.

"Daging yang Shion-chan potong lebih tebal sedikit dari potongan daging yang ibu buat" komentar Naruto.

"Hehe terima kasih" ujar Shion dengan wajah yang memerah.

Shion dengan cerobohnya tidak sengaja membuat jari jempolnya teriris hingga berdarah. Menyadari akan hal itu, Kushina segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati jari Shion.

"Shion-chan, hati-hatilah saat memotong" kata Kushina sambil meneteskan obat.

"Maaf tante, Shion tidak sengaja" balas Shion.

"Oke sekarang kita panggang dagingnya" Naruto malah menaruh daging-daging yang sudah dipotong tadi di atas pemanggang.

"Naruto memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanmu" ujar Kushina sweatdrop melihat Naruto memanggang daging dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak apa-apa tante, Shion sudah tahu kok soal itu" ujar Shion setelah jarinya sudah diberi plester luka.

"Kalian berdua ngobrol gosip apa sih? Ayo sini kita makan bersama" ajak Naruto.

"Ayuk" jawab Shion menghampiri Naruto dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya.

'Dia tidak berbeda dengan Minato saat masih muda dulu. Dasar Naruto' pikir Kushina memperhatikan kedua orang itu sedang membolak-balikan daging dengan sumpit.

**Bersambung**

_(A/N):_

_Ini baru pembukaan aja, dan sebenarnya author membuat ini karena iseng dan mengisi waktu luang author aja. Lanjut atau tidaknya mah tergantung permintaan :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto, Shion dan Kushina sudah selesai menikmati makan siang mereka dan sekarang ini, Shion tengah membantu Kushina berbenah sedangkan Naruto duduk di sofa menonton televisi.

"Paman Minato sedang tugas keluar kota ya hari ini?" tanya Shion seraya membersihkan piring-piring di wastafel.

"Ya, besok dia akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Dia benar-benar pekerja keras" jawab Kushina.

"Oh ya tante, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu" Shion berhenti menggosok piring di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" respon Kushina dengan senyuman.

"Etto.. Apakah ada suatu hal yang disenangi Naruto? Mungkin aku bisa memberikannya kejutan" Shion menatap Kushina dengan penuh harapan.

"Dia itu menyukai makanan. Terlebih lagi kalau dia ditraktir ramen oleh teman-temannya, dia tidak akan menolak" jelas Kushina.

"Apakah tante tahu hal-hal yang lainnya?" Shion begitu antusias menanyakan Kushina.

"Hmm.. selain ramen.. Ah aku tidak begitu tahu banyak soal apa-apa yang menjadi favoritnya. Soalnya aku tidak selalu bersamanya di rumah. Dia anak yang susah pulang ke rumah kalau sudah main di luar" kata Kushina dalam mode berfikir.

"Itu saja sudah cukup kok" bilang Shion melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena suara volume televisi yang dia nyalakan. Acara televisi yang dia tonton sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik sehingga Naruto mematikan televisinya dan mulai bangkit dari sofa.

"Membosankan, berita terus.. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ya" ujar Naruto mengenakan sandal birunya.

"Aku ikut!" Shion bergegas mendekati Naruto dan memeluk lengan kanan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Huh... Apa boleh buat" oceh Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Jangan pulang lama-lama ya, Naruto" ujar Kushina yang sedang menata peralatan makan di lemari dapur.

"Baiklah -ttebayo" balas Naruto melangkah keluar bersama Shion.

"Seandainya bisa begini terus dengan Naruto, aku senang deh" kata Shion terdengar dari balik pintu yang sudah ditutup.

"Berhenti menggelayuti tanganku Shion" kata Naruto.

Langkah kaki kedua orang itu perlahan tidak terdengar lagi. Mereka sudah berjalan di jalan setapak desa Konoha yang asri dan dihiasi pohon-pohon yang teduh. Desa yang lumayan luas ini sudah mengalami kemajuan perkembangan. Ini semua berkat kerja nyata pemerintahan Hokage sejak 3 tahun belakangan ini. Lumayan bagus untuk sebuah desa yang pada awalnya masih tradisional dan belum begitu banyak tersedia barang-barang elektronik.

Dari persimpangan jalan, ada 2 orang yang memanggil nama Naruto. Mereka adalah teman sekelasnya saat masih SMA, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto, kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Woah, ada Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-teme" ujar Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Dia ini siapa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Oh ya, kenalkan dia adalah Shion, anak dari tetangga rumahku" Naruto memperkenalkan Shion di hadapan kedua rekannya seraya menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya" komentar Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke merespon singkat.

"Ya jelas saja, dia itu kan... Hikikomori" bisik Naruto pada Sakura.

_TUNGGG..._

"Ahaha senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Sakura, Sasuke" Shion bersalaman dengan mereka.

Naruto mendapatkan sebuah 'hadiah' dari Shion yang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Ini menjadi sebuah fakta pertama bahwa Shion benci disebut Hikikomori atau anak rumahan penyendiri.

"Dasar baka-dobe" sindir Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Oh ya, kita sudah lama tidak berlatih nih. Bagaimana kalau kita latihan lempar shuriken" ujar Naruto seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagus juga" kata Sakura.

"Boleh" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Shion?" Sakura menyadari kalau Shion pasti akan ikut dan tidak mungkin sendirian.

"Ah itu urusan gampang. Kamu menonton kami berlatih saja ya Shion" jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Shion.

"Ya sudah deh, lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukan itu" jawab Shion sedikit lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti akan aku ajari kamu juga sesudah latihan. Pasti bisa" kata Sakura menyemangati Shion yang tidak percaya diri.

"Benarkah?" ujar Shion.

"Ayo kita jalan, lama sekali. Sasuke-teme, aku menantangmu dalam latihan ini" ajak Naruto yang sudah beberapa meter berjalan duluan.

"Siapa takut" jawab Sasuke diikuti Sakura dan Shion menuju ke lapangan latihan yang biasa dipakai untuk mereka berlatih dahulu.

'Yosh, kali ini aku akan menang. Aku akan membalas kekalahanku saat ujian akhir lalu' batin Naruto optimis.

5 menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah lapangan yang luas dan dikelilingi oleh rumput yang hijau dan balok-balok kayu besar yang sengaja disusun disana untuk dijadikan target lemparan shuriken.

"Wah, nampaknya asyik ya kalau bersantai disini" ujar Shion.

"Kadang kami makan bento bersama disini sehabis latihan bersama guru kami" timpal Naruto.

"Hwaa, masa-masa yang indah ya, Sasuke" tambah Sakura merona.

"Kenapa Sasuke saja?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kamu kan cuma pengganggu yang merusak semua momenku bersama Sasuke" jawab Sakura cuek.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar pencinta rambut ekor ayam!" omel Naruto dihalangi oleh Shion.

"Memang benar kok! Anak bandel!" dalam keadaan yang sama, Sakura turut dihalangi oleh Sasuke.

"Malah berantem begini" ujar Sasuke mulai risih dengan ulah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar" Shion melerai Naruto agar tidak menghajar Sakura.

Sesudah suasana kembali tenang, latihan pun dimulai. Mereka mengeluarkan shuriken dari kantung mereka dan membuat posisi tubuh yang baik untuk melemparkannya mengenai balok kayu sebagai targetnya. Shion merasa kagum melihat Naruto yang dengan wajah serius bersiap menunggu aba-aba dari Sasuke.

"Mulai!" kata Sasuke melemparkan shurikennya berbarengan dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto! Jangan kalah ya! Aku mendukungmu!" sorak Shion seolah-olah menjadi supporter sepakbola.

"Berisik" komentar Naruto yang kesal karena lemparan pertamanya saja yang tidak mengenai target.

"Baru mulai sudah ceroboh" kata Sakura melempar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku pasti menang" ujar Naruto yakin.

Dari ketiga peserta yang ada, Naruto adalah yang paling berisik dan paling sedikit mengenai target. Bahkan saat lemparan terakhir pun (untuk ke-30 kalinya) Naruto gagal memanfaatkan peluang emasnya. Skor diantara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pada akhirnya adalah 28-29-30.

"Ah ini tidak adil!" keluh Naruto terduduk diatas tanah.

"Sudah jelas kan, siapa pemenangnya?" ucap Sasuke.

"Jika saja aku tidak terganggu oleh teriakan gadis hikikomori itu" ujar Naruto beralasan.

"Mengeluh tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kumpulkan lagi shuriken masing-masing" saran Sakura.

"Ya ya ya" bilang Naruto sambil memunguti shuriken-shuriken miliknya.

"Shion, sekarang aku akan mengajarimu cara melempar shuriken setelah ini" kata Sakura teringat dengan janjinya.

Shion berpikir ini adalah kesempatan untuk dirinya pada hari ini memberikan Naruto apa yang dia suka (ramen). Tak lama kemudian, dia menghampiri Naruto yang sudah mengambil semua shuriken miliknya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Sakura.. Emm... Naruto, mau aku traktir ramen tidak?" ajak Shion seraya memainkan jarinya.

"Ramen?! Tentu saja dattebayo!" respon Naruto jingkrak-jingkrak mendengar Shion menyebut ramen.

"Sasuke dan Sakura boleh ikut kok. Nanti aku traktir juga" lanjut Shion memperhatikan kedua sahabat Naruto.

"Ah tidak usah, aku akan ke kedai dango bersama Sasuke" tolak Sakura halus.

"Ya sudah, kita berangkat duluan. Jumpa lagi nanti, Sakura, Sasuke" ujar Shion menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari kencang meninggalkan area latihan.

"Tidak usah tarik-tarik juga dong!" ujar Naruto.

"Mereka berdua jika aku lihat-lihat nampaknya serasi, iya kan Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura pada Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Shion yang perlahan menjauh.

"Mungkin" komentar singkat terucap dari mulut pemuda Uchiha itu.

Singkat cerita di kedai ramen, Naruto tengah menyantap dengan lahap ramen-ramen yang dia pesan. Beruntung bagi Shion ia membawa uang yang tidak sedikit tadi karena Naruto memesan semua ramen yang ada di menu kedai. Tumpukan mangkuk ramen yang sudah mulai tinggi di meja mengejutkan sang pemilik kedai sekaligus penyaji ramen dari dapurnya.

"Anak itu.. Tidak salah lagi, dia benar-benar monster ramen" kata sang pemilik kedai, Teuchi.

"Bagaimanapun juga, dia langganan kita yang paling sering berkunjung kesini kan, ayah. Lagipula kan untung kalau dia memesan sebanyak itu" balas putrinya, Ayame ikut mengintip.

"Naruto, bagaimana ramennya?" tanya Shion tersenyum senang.

"Sedap sekali! Kalau saja tiap hari begini" jawab Naruto dengan mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi mie.

"Aku baru tahu kalau tempat ini adalah kedai favoritmu di Konoha" ujar Shion.

"Y-ya... Kalau ada uang, aku kadang-kadang mampir kesini.. Sluurrp" kata Naruto tidak jelas karena berbicara sambil makan.

"Hihihi" tawa Shion.

"Fuahh... Aku sudah kenyang sekali" ujar Naruto mengelus perutnya yang gendut.

"Ini minum dulu" tawar Shion menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto berterima kasih dan minum.

"Aku mau bayar ramennya" Shion bangun dari kursi berniat membayar pesanan Naruto ke kasir.

"Tunggu dulu, Shion" panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shion menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku baru sadar selama ini kamu sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku. Mungkin agak telat mengatakannya tapi.." Tiba-tiba Naruto menghampirinya.

Jantung Shion berdegup karena ungkapan Naruto yang tidak disangka-sangka. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto baru kali ini mengatakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia katakan padanya selama ini. Shion dengan wajah memerah menunduk malu sebab Naruto mulai memegangi kedua pundaknya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aku..." kata Naruto menjeda.

"Naruto" Shion menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Teuchi dan Ayame sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka mulai antusias menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Akankah Naruto menyatakan perasaan sesungguhnya pada gadis yang sudah lama menyukainya?

**Bersambung**

_(A/N): Lanjutkan? Tinggalkan jejaknya ya :3 Nanti kalau sempat bisa lah dilanjut.._


End file.
